


Punk

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #cluelessauthorftw, Does that make sense?, Fluffy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, THE TITLE MAKES NO SENSE BUT I LIKE IT SO DEAL WITH IT, and dysfunctional novak family forever, and oh yeah the third paragraph is nsfw, cas is the smart punkish guy, dean is a total nerd, er... cas talks about a game and tbh i don't know what it is, everyone keeps blushing, gabriel’s ooc, he’s basically a jab at the stereotypes, it's just one para though, just mentioned tho, let’s just pretend alastair vanishes into thin air, lucifer’s a fucking psychopath for some reason, naomi’s a fuckin’ bitch, seriously it’s just a whole lot of embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If anyone asked Dean Winchester who Castiel Novak is, his first thought would be hot.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then he’d slap himself- theoretically- and tell them that he’s a loser.</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>The one where Dean is an adorable nerd who is oblivious to Castiel's crush on him, and Castiel is the knight in shining armor who defends Dean. </p><p>Yeah, pure fluff. *snorts*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudsarefluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/gifts).



> Oh yes, I go by what everyone else goes by. I don’t watch the show and I just thought Naomi will do as the mother because apparently she’s Mama Novak material for a lot of people so….. yeah. XD
> 
> Dedicated to cloudsarefluffy because:  
> 1) She’s fucking amazing  
> 2) She’s my friend  
> 3) She’s fucking amazing  
> 4) She’s fucking amazing  
> 5) Did I mention that she’s amazing?
> 
> Okay… so this was completed day before day before yesterday, I was just putting it off because I wanted a friend to look over it, find mistakes and such. But I never got the opportunity to send it to him, and then also, I wasn’t sure if he’d check. XD But I was willing to wait. Then, yesterday, I finally decided to post it. And then I logged into gmail as well and it turned out that my best friend in the Destiel fandom had decided to post a story about which I’ve been bugging her for weeks. So that spurred me on.  
> Yep.
> 
> Oh, fyi, the cover sucks. I couldn’t think of anything. And the title sucks too. Everything sucks. *award-winning smile*

 

\---

 

If anyone asked Dean Winchester who Castiel Novak is, his first thought would be _hot_.

And then he’d slap himself- theoretically- and tell them that he’s a loser.

Because that’s just what he was. A loser. Not a hot, mysterious, _sexy_ loser, who may or may not have starred in a few of Dean’s wet dreams. Well, he hasn’t. Because, obviously Dean never thought about how those pink lips would feel, wrapped around his cock, bringing him to completion, making him fall apart, and that _tongue_. God, that _tongue_. _What_ would Dean not give to have it in his mouth, fucking it, in his _ass_ , making him whine as-

Okay, okay, abort!

Dean Winchester does _not_ think about Castiel Hot Novak. Ugh, no, just Cas Novak.

And that’s another fantasy of Dean’s, calling the older boy Cas. Granted, it was more of a move out of convenience, since he doesn’t want to keep saying the long-ass name in his head- not that he says it, of course- but still, Dean likes to call him Cas in his head.

Well, he doesn’t do that at all.

Yup, Dean Winchester, king of denial.

Caught in his head, Dean doesn’t even realize when it happens. He comprehends a second too late, when his books are snatched out of his hands and sent flying down the hallway, and he is shoved against the lockers.

“Dean Winchester,” a sick voice taunts, “Should be _careful_ where you’re going. _Predators_ are around.”

“Fuck off, Alastair,” Dean squirms, trying to put some distance between Alastair and himself. However, this only pushes them closer together, much to Dean’s chagrin.

“Ooh, getting _desperate_ , are we, Winchester? Nerd like you, can’t help it can you?” Alastair sneers, “Fucking faggot, just want my dick.”

Dean just hangs his head, choosing not to reply. He knows where this is going. However, before anything else can happen, he feels Alastair’s weight get pushed away from his body.

And there stands Castiel Novak, a hand fisted around Alastair’s hair, preventing him from having a go at Dean.

 _Fuck_. Dean is fucked. Not in the good way. (Or maybe he is.)

Cheeks burning, Dean watches Cas growl at Alastair, before jerking him roughly, making the other boy stumble. Muttering, Alastair walks away, leaving Dean to gape at Castiel, who merely smirks at him before disappearing around the corner.

Dean breathes deeply, trying to calm his racing heart, before he collects his books, and makes his way to the class he’s at least five minutes late for.

*****

It’s the end of the day, and Jo is blabbering on about something or the other, probably Charlie, but all Dean can feel is the piercing stare at the back of his head.

Jo must have noticed that he wasn’t paying attention, because she sends a glare his way, which turns into a gleeful look the moment she catches sight of the person behind him.

A cool voice interrupts his observatory train of thought.

“Next time, Winchester, I think I’ll just walk you to your class.”

Dean doesn’t know whether to process that wink as anything other than suggestive. As it is, he flounders, before stuttering out a weak, “U-uh, thanks, but I-”. But Castiel has already left.

Jo just keeps cackling.

*****

It’s been a week since the scene with Alastair, and Dean would be lying if he says he’s okay. Because he’s _not_. The bully has been rougher than ever, showing up at random intervals, and leaving Dean with a parting gift in the form of a black eye, nine times out of ten.

And why does he even do it? Because he apparently gets off on making people suffer. Fucking sick fuck. Sick fuck fucker. Fucker sick fuck.

And because Dean is just that weird, he starts laughing in the middle of walking down an empty hallway.

However, he is interrupted by a brown haired boy, who runs up to him and slings his arm over Dean’s neck as if they’re best buddies. _Gabriel_.

“Dean-o,” Dean’s eye twitches at his name’s butchering.

“Well hello there, right in the flesh I find my Cassie’s friend” Gabriel continues on with a flourish, unperturbed by Dean’s lack of a greeting.

“Gabriel? Is there anything important in this conversation?” Dean finally asks, patience as thin as a rubber band.

Gabriel backs up, his arms back to himself (fucking finally), before giving a toothy grin, “Why, I was just wondering if you’d like to come to our house. And you’re welcome to bring along the Sasquatch.”

Dean barely manages to conceal his smile. Gabriel Novak is obsessed with Sam Winchester to the point of, well, obsessions. And that’s one thing Dean’s never gonna let Sammy live down.

And in turn, Sam keeps mocking him for his more than unhealthy crush on the elder brother of Gabriel Novak. Who goes by the name Castiel.

Who’s hot. And a loser. A hot loser. A los hoter. Ugh, no, a hot loser. NO, a loser.

Dean nods, satisfied, before turning to look at Gabriel, who is looking back with a gleeful expression.

“So you’ll do it?” he asks, excitedly. Not waiting for an answer, he continues, “That’s great! So see ya both on Saturday, over at the casa de los Novaks!”

And he dashes off, leaving Dean to stare at his back dumbly. He soon realizes it. Gabriel thought Dean nodded to show his affirmation to coming over to the Novaks’. _Fuck_.

*****

Sam is chatting his ear off.

There’s nothing new about it, except Dean is _freaking out_.

He’s trying to drive slower and slower, so as to reach later and later, but it’s not helping anymore, because the Novak residence is just around the corner and he can’t delay it anymore.

And Sam knows it. Because the nerd knows everything. And right now, he’s being an annoying nerd whose grin keeps getting bigger and bigger the neared they are to the house.

Did he forget that even Gabriel will be there?

Dean voices the question, to which Sam replies, “Yeah, I know. But it will be much more entertaining to see you and Castiel dancing around each other. Ooh, _Destiel_.”

Dean slaps him on the head, but Sam keeps laughing as they both get out of the car, having arrived at their destination.

Shit, Dean thinks. It’s not every day that a person gets invited to their crush’s house by said crush’s brother. Shit again, he just admitted to having a crush on Mr. Hot Loser.

Steeling his nerves, he is about to ring the doorbell when the door swings open, Gabriel grinning widely.

“Dean! You came! And, _YES_ , EVEN THE SASQUATCH CAME.” he screams, before running back inside the house.

Sam blushes wildly, and Dean smirks. That would teach him to make fun of Dean.

The smirk soon fades away though, and Dean’s got some blushing of his own to do, as Castiel makes his presence known.

“Dean,” he smiles, “and Sam,” he nods to the younger Winchester, “nice of you to be here. We are grateful.”

“ _Hell_ yes we are.” Gabriel is probably trying to win a marathon by how fast he just ran out again.

“Gabriel,” and Dean should really not be fangirling over the annoyed expression on Cas’ face, “Can you please behave like a civilized human being?”

“Nah, Cassie,” the other Novak blows a raspberry, "I can't. You should know that by now. And you should be grateful, because as I remember, _you_ weren’t the one who volunteered to invite the crushes over.”

Dean expects Castiel to blush, or do anything which indicates embarrassment, while Sam coughs to hide his laughter, but he’s surprised when Castiel just smirks, and replies, “You lost the game, Gabe, and you had to do what you had to. So there’s no need for you to try and put yourself in the right light.”

Then he turns back to the Winchesters, and gestures to them to come further inside the house, before dragging his brother away, who slaps Sam on the ass and keeps chortling till the footsteps fade away.

Dean looks are Sam, uncertain, and Sam rolls his eyes. Sometimes he thinks his older brother is a real drama queen. “God, Dean, let’s just go.”

Dean glares at him, before stomping inside.

Sam sighs, shaking his head. _Drama queen_.

*****

Turns out they have to have dinner with the Novaks. Which includes meeting Castiel’s mother (who looks like she’s speculating on how to kill Dean), his father, and his two other brothers.

Dean doesn’t like Michael. The guy is hell bent on interrogating him.

“So, Dean, I heard that you’re the head of the chem club, huh? That’s true? And you’re on the track team?” And _this_ , and _that_ , and  _this 2.0,_ and _that: 2nd edition_.

Michael’s twin, Lucifer, rolls his eyes, “Please Michael, stop stalking people. We all know your information gathering methods.”

Gabriel snorts, before covering it up, as his mother glares at him. Dean wonders what’s up with that lady, before she too turns to him. _Oh god_.

“Aren’t you John Winchester’s kid? I’ve seen that man around in town. He’s still drinking?” at Dean's blank look, she shakes her head, muttering, “One of these days he’s going to get killed because of alcohol poisoning and then what? Who’s going to look after you two? Your mother’s already dead, isn’t she?”

Dean clenches his fist under the table, trying to calm himself down, “Yes ma’am, she’s dead, and no ma’am, we can look after ourselves.”

She looks at him disdainfully, and starts to speak, only to be cut off by her son.

“That’s enough, mother. Dean and Sam are quite capable of caring for themselves. Also, Dean is a wonderful brother and a wonderful _human_ too, he can take care of them both, if the younger brother can’t. You should not try to pry into their personal matters.”

Dean doesn’t know whether his face resembles a tomato or an in-love-tomato, but he’s pretty sure it resembles one of them, judging by the way Gabriel is snickering at him.

“Shut up, Castiel, that is no way to talk to your mother,” Naomi turns her cold eyes towards the boy, before saying something in a foreign language, to which Castiel replies something quite rude, because a vein pops in the woman’s face.

Lucifer is looking on with a dangerous, gleeful glint in his eyes, while the remaining Novaks remain silent.

Eventually, he stops the arguing mother and son with a sentence of his own, which is said in English so freely, that Dean actually does a double take, when the meaning finally settles into his brain.

_You should have let me kill him the day the faggot got caught._

There is a prolonged silence, and Castiel’s father is actually sweating, nervously looking around.

Finally, Castiel gets up and walks out of the room.

Gabriel gestures to Dean and Sam, and they too follow the boy who has just left. Dean doesn’t bother to say a polite goodbye or anything of that sort. He’s seen enough, and realized enough, and these people don’t deserve respect.

Outside the house, Castiel is nowhere to be seen, and as Gabriel apologizes quietly, Dean realizes that the black haired boy really does care about him.

*****

Monday comes, and Dean goes to school, anxious to see Castiel.

When he finally does, he’s talking to Charlie, and he tells the girl that he’d talk later, before he goes over to Castiel.

“Hey,” he says.

At his voice, Castiel looks up from his book, and smiles widely, “Hello Dean,” he replies back, “I’m sorry for what happened on Saturday. However, I hope you enjoyed being there with me.” There is hope shining in those eyes of his, and Dean would be lying if he said that he doesn’t melt at the sight. He’s about to say that yes, he did enjoy, before a detail makes itself known.

“You’re reading?” Dean asks incredulously, before blushing. Way to go, Winchester.

Castiel grins slightly, “Contrary to popular belief, I do quite well in my academics, Winchester. Why, if it weren’t for my personality, I would be surprised if you did not find a kinship with me.” His words sound rude, but his tone is teasing enough that Dean knows he’s joking.

“Listen,” Dean says, trailing off, because how the fuck are you supposed to ask a guy why his mom and brother are psychopathic?

Castiel, bless his soul, gets it, because he offers an explanation soon enough.

“They caught me with a guy when I was fifteen, and they freaked out. They’re homophobic.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to say that 'freaking out' is an understatement, before Dean realizes that Castiel just admitted to being gay.

And heaven and all its angels save Dean, the fucking sexy boy in front of him laughs and says, “Yes, I’m gay. And yes, you said that out loud. But seriously, how can you not know that I’m gay? I do, after all, flirt with you on a regular basis.”

Bookmarking his page, he gets up, before waving and leaving.

Dean can hear Sam’s laughter in his head. Fucking nerd was right. _Once again._  Dean groans.

*****

It’s lunch time when Dean plops down next to Castiel at his table, where Gabriel and Sam (traitor) are already sitting.

“Yeah, Cas, I’ll go out with you.”

 _Cas_ smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, Joy, I tried. 2200 words is a lot for poor me. *cries for no reason* IT SUCKS. AAAAAAHHHH.
> 
> Oh and yes, “breathes deeply” was the phrase I wanted help with. XP


End file.
